A known electric supply structure is disclosed in JP2006-266027A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). As disclosed in Patent reference 1, the electric supply structure is configured such that a terminal is positioned between a body, which is described as a main case in Patent reference 1 and a motor, which is positioned between the body and a housing. A connector held, or retained at the terminal is positioned between the body and the housing. Alternatively, the connector may be integrally formed with the housing and may be held, or retained at the terminal when the housing and the body are joined, or attached one another.
As disclosed in Patent reference 1, the electric supply structure is configured such that the terminal is held, or fixed on the motor, which is held, or fixed by the two members, the body and the housing. Because the terminal does not have to be fixed on the body, manufacturing processes, for example, thermal welding, for fixing the terminal on the body are not required, leading to the reduction in manufacturing man-hours. However, according to the construction disclosed in Patent reference 1, the terminal integrally moves with the motor.
The motor is positioned, for example, inside a motor housing portion and is restricted from moving in an axial direction of a motor shaft by a shaft support portion which is mounted to the body while being rotatably supported about the motor shaft. Further, the motor is held, or fixed by the two members, the body and the housing. Thus, due to, for example, manufacturing errors of the body and the motor, the rotating and holding attitude, or position of the motor (rotating attitude, or position of the motor rotating about the motor shaft while being held by the two members, the body and the housing) varies in either normal rotational direction or reverse rotational direction at the time of assembling the motor. Accordingly, the rotating and holding attitude, or position of the terminal which moves integrally with the motor varies in either normal rotational direction or reverse rotational direction, leading to the inferior mountability of the mating connector which is held, or retained at the terminal in a later process.
A need thus exists for an electric supply structure which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.